ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
|} Re: Thank you for understanding. I didn't expect him to message me on here, and I'm sorry it created extra trouble for you. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I might be, I just haven't really felt the urge to write recently. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hehe So I was looking through the archive on my talkpage, and suddenly remembered the collab that you started Alabaster Black :P. Dude we should totally start that again. CarcinoGeneticist 19:18, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I used to read books a lot, but not much now LOL. CarcinoGeneticist 19:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure, brainstorming isn't my strong point, because I never plan for my stories. CarcinoGeneticist 16:33, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I kind of wanted to work off what you already had because seriously I have no ideas lol. x3 CarcinoGeneticist 17:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not, my chapters are uber long anyways so x3. CarcinoGeneticist 17:53, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I liked the shapeshifter idea. CarcinoGeneticist 18:17, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Probably best to get another person lol. CarcinoGeneticist 18:28, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, her, Tawny, or Honey if any of them want to lol CarcinoGeneticist 18:33, July 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Request Well first off... Pink doesn't always mean "girly", lol. I understand though. Second off, I would love to help out... Just, you may have to put up with me being inactive on and off, as my laptop is currently dead in the water, (the screen is dead and I'm trying to figure out a way to hook up an external monitor to it), so currently the only reason I'm even on here is because someone else let me use their computer. As far as the bubbles template, I actually have worked on talk bubble template on another wiki, which I can transport over to here, and I'll get that done as soon as I can. So once again, I am totally on board with helping out your other wikis, but like I said I can't really be on all the time. I'll try to do what I can through my phone and when I can use a computer. Thanks again for your continued patience, and for being someone I can call a good friend! Hey Bloody! I won't be able to get on tomorrow and possibley not the next day, I have to drive back to Wisconsin tomorrow and it's about a 12 hour trip... ^^' Noah KaibaI am a human... Not a machine... 03:21, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, I'm really sorry.. xD I didn't mean to make it weird with it or anything, I just wasn't sure since it will take two days to get back but I'm not sure when the next time I'll be on is xD And yeah I understand xDD Noah KaibaI am a human... Not a machine... 06:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering... Hai! I'm emeraldfire8 and I like to write and this is the only writing wiki where you can write anything you want to. I was just messaging you because I was wondering if I can join this wiki. I also messaged you because I didn't want to make any mistakes by writing something I wasn't supposed to write before I was a part of this wiki or something.Thank you! Emeraldfire8 (talk) 02:52, July 23, 2014 (UTC) mmkai thanks for messaging me that X3. I will be serious about my writing cause I love to write xD. Anyways ya so thank u! Emeraldfire8 (talk) 18:10, July 23, 2014 (UTC) so after I have read the Message that you have sent me I can just start writing whenever I want to? :3 Emeraldfire8 (talk) 00:41, July 24, 2014 (UTC) You are wrong, and stuff. Hello, It seems you totally misinterpreted my post, man. I mean, I made it clear: yeah, not everyone has to write political doctrines, or what have you. I said that at least twice. I just meant if you write, write with a purpose. Everything on here is mindless, pretentious, or weird/different-for-the-sake-of-being-weird/different. That's not okay. That's offensive to me, and to writing as a whole. Write so people know what life is. That's the truth of the fact. Just as you don't read a book just for the plot. When you read Frankenstein (first thing that popped into my mind (though, I fucking hate that book)), you get far more than just the surface plot, and even more than the hidden deeper plot. You get a reflection of the time period; what life was like, what people valued, what people feared. You know? That's what writing's about, and that's not deniable; that's fucking fact. FastFastFastRadio (talk) 16:55, August 3, 2014 (UTC)FastFastFastRadio. I feel like a peice of shit for having to "sign" this. Okay, yeah. I want to make this clear: once I feel this discussion is over, I will for sure leave here. Not trying to be elitist or anything, but I have better things to do. I just really want to get my point across, and I feel you keep misinterpreting me. Again, don't take everything too literally. I didn't mean someone on this site should write something even comparable to Frankenstein (though, don't get me wrong, it's a SHIT book), I was using that as an example. And, yes, writing is, at least subconsciously, about conveying the times; when people look back at Harry Potter in a hundred years they'll see very much about the time period AND Rowling's life (religious intolerance? Maybe? Yes? Yes.) That's what makes a great write great in my opinion. They don't have to try to do it, they just do. They take from their lives and the world around them. Sure, the point of writing is fun (though there's more to it than that), but if you're not making a point or a difference, then you shouldn't be having fun. I have no qualms with young adult fiction because, with minimal exceptions, ALL writings convey a point and meaning specific to the author and the zeitgeist. That is my statement. FastFastFastRadio (talk) 19:38, August 3, 2014 (UTC)a man, a plan, a canal; Panama. Nickname Hi! How's Starry for a nickname? A bit better, I like it.Silverstar040302 (talk) 22:08, August 30, 2014 (UTC) BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm stupidly excited oh my gosh that means that you Douglas' speech oh goodness I'm glad you're finding it funny it is brilliant and it just occured to me that there may be silly british references you won't get, it is radio 4 after all, but you're mr cultured so you probably won't need help. For later in Abu-Dhabi, EasyJet is a really cheap airline here, like wow so cheap. Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] What a bunch of a-holes 08:07, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and in regards to my kik 'oh they're Irish!' I was talking about SP bc I'm finally reading the second one and they live in Ireland!! Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] What a bunch of a-holes 08:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Blood c: 23:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan check your phone or something aaaaa Leo Knapp-Shappey Don't ask, don't tell 18:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) (ps new sig yes yes yes yes brilliant yes yes) Re: Aw dude it's no problem I only learnt about that one today acutally :p So I might as well add it ya, hopefulyl the guide will be of some use to future users that may or may not be new to writing, want to make it as helpful as possible CarcinoGeneticist 01:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, no problemo, I don't know where the help pages are though, so hey it'd be awesome if you could do that for me x3 CarcinoGeneticist 02:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh all right hten lol, I got over my brainblock to so added bonus. CarcinoGeneticist 22:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much, really tired because of college, but working on the new story bleh, so sleep I don't get that much anymroe lol. CarcinoGeneticist 22:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm taking a highschool like program. CarcinoGeneticist 22:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Urg wiki is bugging out for me help, also chat is no longer loading gg CarcinoGeneticist 22:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hai Bloody I created a new category(You thought I left haha) called Shadowfire Centuries in the Dark. I'm sorry if I messed anything up with the wiki!!!! Btw this wiki is beautiful lol c: Emerald Nooo it is no longer bugggy, clearing my history seemed to work, so yeah, I mean, i don't wake up until like, 10:58 my time, so ya, I might take a bit getting on chat. CarcinoGeneticist 03:13, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't have school tomorrow herp. CarcinoGeneticist 03:43, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shall I be the first to put something there (and does it have to be a story or cna it be a series as a whole?) CarcinoGeneticist 23:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bloody! Bramble's here! I'm not angry, but there had been a misunderstanding... I originally voted for Leo, but then I clicked on BOTH by mistake... Yeah, I promise it won't happen again. Sincerly, Bramble Wow, very official sounding. Yeah, it's cool if you take away the admin rights from me, because I'm hardly ever active and this wiki doesn't really need that many admins anyways. STORMY 23:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Red or green why? CarcinoGeneticist 00:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Ohh okay lol CarcinoGeneticist 00:59, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bloody, Thanks for the siggie offer and I would love to have a siggie. The phrase: " The Ivy thrived to hide the insecure and cowardness inside." I would like the phrase to be in Pakistan green and charcoal (green-gray-green-gray), and "Ivy" linking to my talk page. Thank you and you can call me Bramble/ Ivy (Ivy if you consider to be a friend of mine XD), Bramble/ Ivy Hey Bloody, Love the siggie, but I forgot how to deal with it. I've once been an active WFW member, and I've used siggies before, but after my huge break from WFW four months ago, i need a reminder. Thanks, Ivy oi bran when you next update the featured articles on the community messages can you put up one of my anthologies ta Leo Knapp-Shappey Don't ask, don't tell 18:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bloody18! It's Ariana from the Books Hub :) I was checking out the I Love Writing Wiki and noticed that you are the admin!! You have some really fantastic content. I was wondering if you'd be interested in a main page makeover? I could add a new background, logo, headers, and content. Just an idea so let me know if you're interested or have any questions/suggestions/concerns! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:26, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brandon! Awesome!! I'm really open to anything you want. I was thinking it could be cool to have some kind of binder paper background (or we can keep the current background, up to you!). I could create some new headers in a fun font (maybe a typewriter font) and add some more content on the main page to help people browse the contents of your wiki. Let me know if you have any specific ideas of things you want to see! I can work on it and you can always tell me what you want me to change/delete/add after it's done. Hope you're having a great week :)! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 23:10, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Very nice! My week is also going well- one more day until the weekend :) Binder paper is lined paper for writing (here are some examples: one and two.) Cool I'll start working on some headers for the typewriter font. Do you want me to directly post to your wiki and work from there or would you prefer I showed you a fake draft on my sandbox wiki? Thanks!! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 17:12, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh gotcha! Perfect- I'll do a draft in my sandbox soon and I'll send you a link when it's done. (It will just give you an idea of what it will look like but it won't be the complete look). Thanks Bloody! :) Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:54, October 23, 2014 (UTC) No problem!! I love editing main pages- always more than happy to help! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:07, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I'm happy to get to know you better as well! Here is my idea for the main page. I'm happy to change anything up! We could add another section on the main page center column or change up the coloring or the background. Let me know what you think! Have a fantastic weekend! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 20:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bloody! I hope you had a nice weekend! So glad you like the changes :)! About the advice column-- so that's actually automatically updated from Google News (every day it will post recent articles from around the internet), BUT I think it's a fantastic idea if you have original content there. I can help you organize that section if you send me a few advice posts. For the featured media section- you can update it with whatever videos you like! Videos add a fun component to the main page in my opinion, but you can absolutely delete this section if you don't feel like it's useful or adds anything to your wiki. Let me know when you want me to transfer the look from my sandbox to your wiki! Also, let me know if you want me to add original content to the Advice column. Wahoo! Talk to you soon :D Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 16:49, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Definitely, I'll start moving the content over to this wiki. I'll add the new advice section (and yep, no need to edit it regularly- only if there is something new you want to add). Author reading sounds fun!! Hope you're having a good week :) Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 22:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello, how are you? I'm new to this wiki, but I LOVE to write. Would it be alright if I created a few pages? I'm a writer-in-training, and I'd like to have others' opinions. I specialize in fanfiction and to a lesser extent, original stories. Thank you very much. Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 23:30, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 22:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Umm, hello again! This time, it's a bit of a problem. I was trying to save my first story, Halloween's Eve, and I couldn't save it because it said someone else edited. I don't think that's true, because I've edited it about three times today. Now I lost a whole chapter and the layout is funky. Do I need to rewrite it? Thank you very much! Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 23:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Thanks for fixing my layout! And don't worry about my losing a chapter-I can always rewrite it. Thanks a lot for fixing the layout! I hope you'll read my story when I'm finished! :) Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. It's not often you see an admin personally send a message to new users. :P Most wikis have similar rules, so I usually just skim them to find wiki-specific ones, like the classification ones and stuff, so just let me know if I did something wrong (apologies in advance). Time ★ Soul 23:12, October 30, 2014 (UTC) the teen category is linked on the main page, so (at least, for now) my story will get some advertisement :P Time ★ Soul 23:19, October 30, 2014 (UTC) dang it :P Time ★ Soul 23:23, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 03:37, October 31, 2014 (UTC)One more thing and I'll stop bothering you for awhile :) Don't worry about causing the problem, it was only an accident. Anyway, thanks a lot for everything! oh MaltaxBosco13 (talk) 03:49, November 1, 2014 (UTC)MaltaxBosco13 Hey I was wondering if you wanted to read any of my stories. I willl finish the first one for sure tommorrow MaltaxBosco13 (talk) 04:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC)MaltaxBosco13 I am done with my story MaltaxBosco13 (talk) 13:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC)MaltaxBosco13 May i have my story featured please? MaltaxBosco13 (talk) 14:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC)MaltaxBosco13 May I ask for your help? May you please convert the "I remember Frank" section in Frank to a paragraph for some reason this computer won't let me do it. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:47, November 2, 2014 (UTC) That's not a paragraph just click tab before the first sentence, sorry if I'm being rude, I'm just very particular about this things and tend to fret over minor issues. Mr.Rig and Zig 03:14, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy Belated Halloween http://funnypicturesgallery.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/funny-hallowen-pictures.jpg Sail Me Away Halarious Ocean (talk) 05:45, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Recent Vandalism Hi c: I'm new here, and I'm happy to join! But one thing I noticed, possible vandalism on one of your staff pages? http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki/New_to_the_Wiki%3F?diff=next&oldid=47678 I thought you may want to look into it. Anyway, this is a very nice wiki and expect some stories from me soon ;) The Secret PuppyGirl has Spoken Talk 16:30, November 4, 2014 (UTC) thanks Time ★ Soul 03:09, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Bloody, Bramble speaking. What is the code that I need to type into the box? And if one person doesn't sign their comment, what do you do? Bramble Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become... 14:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) (This is my siggie. Yes, I haven't changed it yet, still figuring out time and the code) Re: The Lightning Warrior I thought about it and: Wouldn't there be quite a bit of clutter if every chapter was under the new Chapters section? So here's my idea: I create a separate tabber for each new arc as a sub-section of Chapters. For example, the arc I'm on right now is the Red Arc, so the TOC would read: 2. Chapters 2.1 Red Arc Thoughts? —'Rapids' 23:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed my siggie. :) —'Rapids' 23:36, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Not right now, but thanks. —'Rapids' 01:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Also, I'll be publishing Chapter 2 later tonight, at about 11:30pm your time. This one ups the violence/profanity. —'Rapids' 01:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC) New to the wiki Hello, I'm new to the wiki What are the rules for writing on the wiki? Tsunami SeaWing~ Galleries Hi Bloody! I was wondering what up with the gallerys, i can't add 1 or edit mine on the Jinx high page. what's going on? Daven 02:06, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Re I use both Daven 02:25, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Re well I'll keep trying, but i may ask staff. Daven 02:30, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Re From what I've seen of a "cross-over", it's a fanfiction where you take two stories and combine them together. I've only used this type of messaging once before Tsunami SeaWing 8:46, November 11, 12014 (UTC) Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 02:53, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Hey, Bloody! Question. How do you change the title of a story you're writing? I wanna change the title of my second story. Thank you! Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 21:56, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Thanks for offering to rename my story! You're awesome. However, I haven't thought of the new title, heh heh. I'll let you know when I do! Thanks a lot, Bloody. Sincerely, Sofia (or Girlsgirlsboys) Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 00:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Okay, I'll do that! Thanks a lot, Bloody. Sincerely, Sofia Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 00:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC)One more thing, Bloody. You wouldn't mind if I followed you on Twitter, would you? ;) Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 01:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Great! Thanks for all of your help, it's fantastic. Sincerely, Sofia Yo! No hard feelings, Bloody. I am like that ''crazy, so no worries. Happy Thanksgivings too! (BTW I VOTE FOR BIRD!) However, my ENG teacher has suggested to use wiki as a platform for writing, and she would like to use this wiki as a starting platform/ introducing starterhead. So I was debating to myself: whether to let her in, or to get rid of this idea and just start a new wikia for private use. How do you think? I love writing, and I'm sure that some of us do too. What I was thinking: give the link to intrested users/ classmates, and let them join. The others can use their own platform. I think 22 users editing at the same time, same place, same network would be a huge load and disruppt you guys. Sorry for the length! Please reply! {subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst| | }} 04:31, November 27, 2014 (UTC) PS My siggie is still not working. Can you teach me how to do it again? (sweatdrop) The Lightning Warrior Chapters Hey Bloody, I just changed my Lightning Warrior Chapters template to a non-infobox one to save space and I want a black box around it like the one on your main profile page. I don't know how to code stuff like that on this wiki yet, I'm still used to the Kaijudo Wiki's formatting on templates like this one, so could you do that for me? —'Rapids''' 00:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 20:40, November 28, 2014 (UTC)Hey, Bloody! Sorry for my lack of work lately, I've been busy and I've also had writer's block. If you're free to do so, can you change the name of my story Us to Vampire Girl? Thanks so much for this and all of your kindness! Sincerely, Sofia Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 20:54, November 28, 2014 (UTC)Actually, Bloody, about you changing the name of Us, it's fine. I'll just write another story and might put Us up for adoption. Thank you for all of your help and sorry for all this trouble! Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 21:34, November 28, 2014 (UTC)Okay, thank you very much! Sincerely, Sofia Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 21:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC)I'm sorry to keep botherin' you, Bloody. But if you're free to do so, could you change the name of my story Us to Cat Eyes? Thank you so much! Sincerely, Sofia Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 23:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC)You're awesome! Thanks a bunch, Bloody! You're one of the friendliest internet people I've ever met! Sincerely, Sofia Girlsgirlsboys (talk) 05:29, November 29, 2014 (UTC)I don't know why people ''wouldn't ''say that about you! You're so helpful and friendly; truly "your friendly neighborhood internet man." It's right in the name! ;) Sincerely, Sofia